The Unexpected Truth (ON HOLD)
by GoldenHairedProngslet
Summary: Harriet Potter has had a tough life, fighting a war she never asked to be involved in. Now finding out that her life will be read out in front on the whole hall. Including her parents from the past when they were only 19 years old. Everyone is going to find out the truth. Maybe the golden girl isnt so perfect after all.. Consumed by darkness she refuses to let anyone see..
1. Preface

**The Unexpected Truth**

The staff room was completely quite as all the staff were looking at the mysterious glow in front of them, a slight simmer was erupting from the growing light. Muffled voices were heard but no one could here what was being said. There was a sudden bang and a large group of people fell from the light.

"What the fuck have you done now Potter!" An annoyed male voice rang out.

"I haven't done anything you twat!" Another voice snapped back

"Guys" a hesitant female voice interrupted the bickering pair, as the people turned around to see what was up with the others. When they turned around there was gasps heard around the room from the staff.

"Uhh…. Hi?" The young face of James Potter grinned sheepishly. McGonagall looked ready to pass out as she eyed the people in front of her.

"Bloody hell" Hagrid breathed

"Why does everyone look old?" Young Sirius asked looking around at the familiar faces.

"It seems, Mr Black that you have come forward in time. Could you please tell us your age?" Professor Dumbledore asked getting over the initial shock.

"Why professor, did your mother never tell you it is rude to as a man his age." Sirius scolded playfully.

"That only applies to woman your moron!" Andromeda rolled her eyes at her idiotic cousin.

"We are 19 sir" Lily spoke up answering her old headmasters question

"That means your are 17 years into your future" Slughorn told them

"What!" The group shouted out in shock.

"Seriously Potter. What the fuck have you done!" Lucius glared at the raven haired man

"I'm being serious I haven't done anything!" James told him exasperated. Sirius was about to say something punny, (a funny pun) but quickly closed his mouth at Narcissa and Bellatrix's glares. Suddenly the white light was back and dropped something that landed on Peters head making the the others snicker at the boys misfortune. Remus went to pick up the package and gave it to Dumbledore, who read the letter slowly.

"It seems we need to call everyone to the great hall. We finally have a way of revealing the truth to the Ministry" Dumbledore told the room before sending out a notification letting the school know to meet in the hall.

"Albus what is it?" McGonagall asked

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." Dumbledore told them passing the book to McGonagall

"I'm guessing that's my son?" James said weakly, Albus shook his head at the pale boy, "daughter actually, she doesn't like her full name. we should go to the great hall" he told the room.

* * *

Harry was walking slowly behind Ron and Hermione, her head down trying to block everything out. She didn't notice her friends had stopped walking until she bumped into the back of them.

"Harry?" Hermione addressed her friend worriedly putting her hand on Harry's shoulder only to have it shrugged off. She looked up at her. "Are you okay? You seem off. You have all year."

"I'm fine Hermione" Harry sighed before walking in front of her friends ignoring the worried look they both sent her. They got to the great hall noticing that it was nearly full. Ignoring the fact that they were probably the last people in the hall they went to sit down at their table. Harry noticed that the Minister of Magic was sitting at the staff table along with a group of hooded people. The doors opened again and in walked the order including a shaggy black grim, seeing this Harry's face lit up.

"Snuffles!" She yelled, running up to embrace the dog. To the others in the room it looked a bit strange. Snuffles licked the side of Harry's face, he noticed the taste of tears and whined before jumping on her and licking her even more, Harry burst into a fit of giggles. Remus smiled at the pair sadly knowing that Sirius had missed Harry just as much. Getting up Harry smiled widely at Lupin before embracing him, only to be spun around in circles.

"Remus!" Harry giggled "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore asked us to come" Remus said smiling down at his niece. Harry nodded before dragging him to the Gryffindor table, the rest of the order followed.

"Now that everyone is here, I will explain what is going on. Knowing that everyone is just a little curious" Dumbledore told the room " we will be read 7 books. These books are holding the truth of the past, the present and the future. These books are about our very own Miss Potters life." Hearing this, Harry's face lost all colour.

"What! No!" She yelled standing up.

"Harry-"

"Do you admit to your lies then Miss Potter? Are you scared everyone will see the truth? That you are a lying little girl who craves the need for attention?" Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice

"No I don't care what you think! If you think I'm lying then fine, But I will not have my life read out like a story! It's private!" Harry was in full on panic mode now. Not that she would show the others that.

"Harry calm down" Remus whispered pulling her down, looking at her worriedly.

"Harry its for the best, think about it. We can free Sirius, we can prove the Ministry wrong!" Hermione said to her closest friend. Snuffles placed his head on Harry's lap trying to comfort her the best he could in his dog form. Smiling sadly Harry nodded getting to the floor cuddling into her dogfathers side. "Fine" she mumbles into Sirius' fur.

"Thank you Miss Potter, it won't be that bad." Harry rolled her eyes at Dumbledore "Now let's carry on. There was also a little surprise for us this morning, it seems we have people from the past to visit us" Everyone in the hall gasped as the hooded people showed their faces, some even turned to look at Harry to see her reaction only to see her body curled up against the dog.

"Harry, you might want to see this" Hermione told her, her voice shaking slightly. Harry looked up slowly to see what the fuss was about only to freeze at the sight of her parents.

"How?" She whispered, the Quidditch team went to protectively surround the distressed girl. They too had all noticed a dark change in Harry and wanted to help her in any way possible.

"It seems that there has been some time magic involved with this reading. Harry, all you have ever wanted was to know your parents, now you can. While we are reading the this be a time bubble surrounding the hall. A time bubble means that the world outside us stops, so we could spend months in here and it would still be February 16. Rooms will be added for toilets, bathing rooms and changing rooms. Tables will turn into sofas so we can sit and enjoy the reading comfortably, there will be beds at the end of each day so we can sleep peacefully. Let's enjoy this experience together" Dumbledore told them in a peaceful voice. Harry however didn't take her eyes off of her parents and they both were looking at her with so much love and adoration -even though they didn't know her yet- that it was making her feeling a little uncomfortable, she looked away and buried her head back into Snuffles' side. Remus and Snuffles looked at their younger selves and friends in shock.

"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked, the hall filled with eager Yes's and one No by Harry. "Alright then…. The Girl Who Lived"

* * *

_**Present Remus will be called Lupin **_

_**Past Remus will be called Remus **_

_**Present Sirius will be called Snuffles**_

_**Past Sirius will be called Sirius **_

_**Present Lucius will be called Mr Malfoy/ Lucius **_

_**Past Lucius will be called Lucius/ Lucy **_

_**Present Narcissa will be called Mrs Malfoy/ Narcissa **_

_**Past Narcissa will be called Narcissa/ Cissa**_

**The Marauders **

**_James Potter- Aaron Tyler- Johnson_**

**_Lily Evans- Karen Gilan _**

**_Sirius Black- Ben Barnes _**

**_Remus Lupin- Andrew Garfield _**

**_Peter Pettigrew- Michael Cera _**

**_Alice Longbottom- Lily Colins _**

**_Frank Longbottom- Josh Hutcherson _**

**_Lucius Malfoy- Alex Pettyfer _**

**_Narcissa Black- Jennifer Lawrence _**

**_Bellatrix Black- Lucy Hale_**

**_Andromeda Black- Phoebe Tonkin_**

**_Ted Tonks- Paul Wesley _**

**_Regulus Black- Logan Lerman _**

**_Severus Snape- Ezra Miller_**

**_Harriet Potter- Megan Fox_**

**All the photos of them are on my page if you want to see who they are. **

**Tell me what you think off the first chapter! READ AND REVIEW!**

**GoldenHairedProngslet**

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Truth**

_Previously …._

_"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked, the hall filled with eager Yes's and one No by Harry. "Alright then…. The Girl Who Lived"_

* * *

"Well I wonder who that could be" Fred grinned, Harry rolled her eyes.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"One sentence in and I'm already bored to tears" James drawled Sirius nodded in agreement.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What's a drill?" Draco asked looking confused.

"It's a-"

"No Harry, don't! Malfoy if you want to know about muggle things then ask all your muggleborn friends. I'm sure they would be delighted to tell you" Mione snapped at the blonde

"Why you little-" Draco snarled

"Mudblood? Go on say it.." She cut him off

"Hermione don't call yourself that" Ron gaped at her.

"Why not? That's what I am, there's no trying to hide it. Just because I'm a mudblood it doesn't change who I am as a person, I've had many names. Brainiac, nerd, bookworm, frizzy haired freak, mudblood; none of these change who I am. Infact they are getting old and it bores me really. Find something that will actually offend me." She told them calmly. All muggleborn's were looking at her with respect filled eyes

"Very well said Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled, Hermione smiled at her headteacher

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"Attractive" George snorted

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry snorted at this, "any boy would be better than Dudley"

"I'm sure that's an over exaggeration sweetheart" Lily said to her "Tuney would never raise a child that badly" Fred and George burst into a fit of laughter at this.

"Aunt Tuney isn't the problem…" Harry told her mother who frowned.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

Lily frowned, James notice his girlfriends change of mood, "it's not your fault Lil, don't worry about it princess" Lily nodded

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter, too, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Well maybe they didn't want to have their child mixing with a kid like yours!" Oliver snapped, already disliking the family

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

"why what's happening?" Peter asked, everyone shrugged.

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"lovely" Hermione rolled her eyes

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"But cats don't read maps!" Zambini said snickering, Minerva paled realising what day it was.

"Not unless your Professor McGonagall" Hermione told him

"Is it really you Minnie?" James asked his old teacher

"I guess you will have to find out" she replied weakly, the Marauders looked at her strange but shrugged it off

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"that's not strange!" Draco drawled rolling his eyes.

"It is to muggles Malfoy, oh but you should know that shouldn't you?" Hermione snapped.

Just as they were about to start the reading there was another bright light and a body fell out of it.

"What the fuck!" The voice shouted. The boy turned around, Harry and Ginny paled recognising the face. Tom Riddle.

"Mr Riddle, how nice of you to join us" Dumbledore said hiding his shock

"Dumbledore, you look… Old. Where am I? Or better yet. When am I?"

"Always so smart. You are in the future, about 50 years"

"Really?" Riddle raised his eyebrow "why?"

"To read about the life of one of our current students" Dumbledore explained

"Isn't that invasion of their privacy?"

"Miss Potter has given her consent"

"Hardly" Harry snorted hiding herself in Sirius's fur again. Tom turned to look at the girl and raised his eyebrow. "Seems like your doing it weather she likes it or not. Why am I here?"

"You will have to sit down and find out" Dumbledore said turning back to the book. Tom rolled his eyes and went to sit at the Slytherin table.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by.**

"How are they weirdo's for wearing what they feel comfortable in?" Lily snapped

**They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!**

"Oh god, the nerve! How dare he wear green, any colour but green. WHY GREEN!" Sirius broke down in fake tears, James wrapped his arms around his friend. Harry broke down I giggles. Sirius' head snapped up.

"this is not funny young lady! This is a serious crisis!" He scolded pointing his finger at her making her giggle even more.

"Siriusly?" Lupin groaned at her pun while Harry laughed into Snuffles fur.

"Really Harry? I thought we got rid of that years ago"

"Nope" she smiled up at her uncle "sorry" snuffles made a laughter like noise before licking the side of Harry's face.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something...**

**yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"One track mind him" Oliver whispered, Hermione giggled hearing him making him wink in her direction

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"He sounds nice" Hermione rolled her eyes "Makes me want to be his best friend" Oliver grinned at her

"Someone's picked up a Sense of humour since I left it seems" Hermione licked her tongue out at him making him laugh.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk**

"WHAT!" Harry and the twins yelled in shock

"He has-" Fred started

"To be ill." George finished

"Yes that has to be it" Harry agreed "That or the world is ending!"

"holy fuck! Run for your life's. Hide your kids, hide your wife. Hide your kids, hide your wife." Fred and George ran around in circles.

**across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

The twins stopped dead and looked around "oh….."

" The world is safe guys, you don't have to hide anyone"Hermione laughed

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their daughter, Harriet"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"I wish" Harry murmured making those who heard her look at her in worry.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"Yes it is" James drawled

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Harriet. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Harriet.**

"he didn't know your name?" Lily said dangerously

**He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Harper. Or Hatty.**

"Those are disgusting names, I would never call you that" Lily told Harry, who smiled at her mother. "But then again you don't like Harriet either do you?" She said sadly

"It's not that, it's just to girly for me. I like the nicknames I get with it though" she explained to her mother

"What nicknames are they?" James asked curiously

"Well Harry obviously"

" Haz" Fred and George said together

"Ry" Angela told him

"Riot" Hermione smirked

"Siren" Luna said dreamily

"Why Siren?" Sirius raised his eyebrow along with Tom

"Well look at her. The legend about sirens is that they lure sailors to their watery death, well Harry lures guys in with her beauty and then leaves them drowning in the sorrow of their broken heart" George explained dramatically

"He's over exaggerating" Harry said

"No he's not" said most of the Gryffindors and some odd people from other tables.

"Why am I letting you out of the house?" James whispered

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted,**

"I am actually shocked he knows that word" Hermione muttered bitterly

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"What!" Yelled the Marauders and Tom. Harry lost all colour in her face realising what day it was. It was the day hell started. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down.

"Why has everyone gone quiet? You should be happy" James grinned, then he caught sight of his daughter and his smile drops "keep reading" he whispered, getting a bad feeling.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"How can you not approve of your imagination?" Hermione asked in disbelief

"Always leave it to Uncle Vernon to make the impossible, possible" Harry whispered still looking down

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

" Minnie" Lily grinned at her old professor

"They have corrupted you Lily" Minerva groaned, Lily smiled apologetically and shrugged her shoulders

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Charming child" Mrs Weasley sniffed

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

"He has to be a wizard" Remus spoke up

"**Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman,**

"Is that dad?" Tonks asked Dumbledore "he was a newscaster for a while"

"Indeed Miss Tonks, that was your Father" at this Ted and Andromeda's head snapped up to look at the young woman in front of them then at the four year old in Andromeda's arms.

"**I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"Bloody hell, he's connecting the dots!" Regulus said shocked

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"Her crowd? What's that suppose to mean?" Bellatrix snapped

"My sister is a stuck up bitch when she wants to be Bella, and her husband can be worse. You just have to get use to it" Lily explained

"Don't talk about Aunt Tuney like that!" Harry snapped at her mother who looked shocked "it was Uncle Vernon that talked shit about you, not her!"

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean to offend you. I have grown up with Tuney she was nice once upon a time but then she got shallow"

"Stop it" Harry growled, narrowing her eyes at the red head. Lily looked lost but nodded.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter - she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's her name again? Harper, isn't it?"**

**"Harriet. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"No it isn't, it's a lovely name" Luna said frowning

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.**

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things?**

"I thought you didn't approve of your imagination?" Hermione snapped, getting fed up with this man.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

"You just jinxed it you moron" Cissa rolled her eyes

"Narcissa!" Andromeda gasped, Narcissa just shrugged.

**How very wrong he was.**

"See"

"Shut up Cissa" Andromeda rolled her eyes

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"fucking hell Minnie" James gaped, Sirius whistled in amazement

"That's what I call persistence"

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"someone's in trouble" the twins sang merrily

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

The hall cheered at the announcement of their favourite headmaster. Tom sat still looking bored but would occasionally look at Harry, why was she so important? She must be part of his future if he was called to this ridiculous reading.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Of course I knew, I just didn't care" Dumbledore sighed happily making the teachers roll their eyes and the students laugh

"Yes Dumbles!" The twins cheered

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"That. Is. Awesome!" James and Sirius yelled

"Where can we get one?" The twins asked eagerly

"It's one on my own creations Mr's Weasley, Mr Potter, Mr Black" Dumbledore chuckled when the boys deflated

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"You haven't changed much have you Minerva?" Tom smirked at his old schoolmate

"I have actually Tom. I wear my hair up now" McGonagall smirked back. Tom started laughing. The people in the hall were looking at the pair curiously, Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

"Minnie's pulled!" They yelled together making the hall erupted laughter. Tom looked at the pair in shock. McGonagall blushed but gave the two a stern glare, Hermione and Harry winked at her in reply

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"No one asked you too" Lucius said to the older women, who gave him her usual stern glare.

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.**

**"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"That's mean, Diggley wiggley is a lovely person!" The twins screamed in fake despair

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"11 years?" Lily gasped weakly

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" Asked most of the pureblood's

"**A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

Everyone in the hall flinched. Tom looked pleased when he saw the reaction his name caused these people. He did, however, notice that Harry didn't react at all. In fact she rolled her eyes and looked annoyed. This girl intrigued him.

"For gods sake. What is flinching going to do? Fear the name-"

"Only increase's the fear of the thing itself" the DA cut her off with eye rolls

"If you know that then why are you still scared of the bloody name? The name can't hurt you!" Harry snapped angrily. A minute later she started smiling smugly.

Yes this girl was definitely intriguing Tom

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore,**

Harry flinched, the people around her looked at her worriedly but she ignored them

**who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice.**

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

"That's different, you know who is scared of you" Sirius said. Tom snorted at this.

"**I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**Heads turned to look at Sirius who looked very scared, Harry giggled at his face. Hearing the giggle Sirius looked up and mocked glared at his friends daughter**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore (**Harry flinched**) calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." "Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"TMI."the twins screamed covering their ears looking quite ill. "Too much information Dumbledore. Too. Much. Information."

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore (**Harry flinched**) and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"What did stop him?" James asked looking around at the quiet room.

"You will find out soon " Lupin told his old friend sadly

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore (**Harry flinched**) with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore (**Harry Flinched**) told her it was true. Dumbledore(**Harry flinched**), however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

The hall silenced and Harry sat with with her head down silent tears rolling down her face. The people from the past, excluding Tom, paled.

"They die?" Sirius croaked looking at his friends.

"No" Bella whispered looking quite broken "No I won't let that happen!" Everyone apart the people from the past looked at the usually sadistic woman in shock. Narcissa was clutching to Lucius sobbing while said man was looking in pain, Andromeda let the tears roll slowly down her face. The marauders generation crowded around the two they called their friend and had a group hug.

"What's going on?" Ron asked confused, the Gryffindors looked at him with exasperation.

"Ron! Do you not know when to keep your mouth shut?" Hermione snapped

"What?"

"Harry's upset, she has her friends to comfort her. James and Lily are upset, they need comforting. They are obviously friends, open your eyes Ronald. Maybe their deaths are what tipped them over the edge to become death eaters. We don't know how close they were in school. Remus and Padfoot probably never told us because it was too upsetting for them, they lost all their friends in one night."

"Oh" Ron said looking at the group who were now looking at the two. Lily separated herself from the group and walked towards her future daughter who was once again snuggled into snuffles side.

"Harriet?" She whispered softly, the girl in question looked up. The people who saw her expression gasped. Her cheeks were wet with tears but that's not what got them. Her eyes, although rimmed red, they were void of all emotion. A girl who probably didn't even remember the time that was spent with her parents was so effected by their deaths.

"Oh sweetheart" Lily gasped and wrapped her arms around Harry, only to have her arms shrugged off. "Honey?" Harry silently stood up and walked to the bathroom. Tom was looking at her curiously. The hall was dead silent, why would the golden girl react like that when her mother hugged her?

"Should we just carry on until Harry get back sir?" Hermione said trying to distract everyone whilst looking towards the bathroom worriedly "she has already lived through it once, she doesn't need to live through it again" Dumbledore nodded and started the reading again.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

"I didn't know you cared that much professor" James chuckled weakly trying to defuse the sad tension.

"I will always care for my students Mr Potter" was the reply he got.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Harriet. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harriet Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"What!" Tom growled shocked. Dumbledore looked at Tom warningly.

"He tried to kill my daughter!" Lily whispered dangerously while james was muttering dark words under his breath,glaring at the floor.

"**It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harriet survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"I bet you knew" Tom mumbled

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch.**

**It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harriet to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**

" you can't, she won't love her like she need to be loved" Lily choked out

"It was for the best" Dumbledore replied "besides I left her a letter to explain the situation, she was loved and cared for just like their son"

"**You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor**

**McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harriet Potter come and live here!"**

"That's disgusting, hasn't that woman heard of discipline?" Madam Pomfrey sniffed

"**It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."**

"Like everything can be explained in a letter" Tom snorted and rolled his eyes.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harriet Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harriet - every child in our world will know her name!"**

" madness!"Sirius whispered in awe

"**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"**

"You've got a point but why can't she go with Peter, Remus or I? Surly that would be easier, we could have raised her in the muggle world" Sirius asked

"I never thought I would be saying this but Sirius is right. James would never have not made one of these idiots her godfather so why not let her stay with them" Lily asked

"I had my reasons, they will all be explained and if they aren't I will tell you after we have finished all books"

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harriet underneath it.**

"you better not be" Lily growled at the headmaster who actually looked scared for his life, making many people chuckle

**"Hagrid's bringing her." **

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" **

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" Hermione said "just don't tell him your secrets, they can be easily let slip with alcohol… Or a rare creature" she winked up to the half giant who blushed

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. **

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

McGonagall looked at the giant who was looking down at the table with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, I wasn't in the right state of mind."

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them**.

"isn't that mine?" Sirius asked confused

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. **

"that's actually a really good explanation of Hagrid" Luna giggled

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir." **

"told you it was mine"

"No one said it wasn't you moron!" Cissa snapped

**"No problems, were there?" **

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." **

"Awww" all the females cooed

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. **

**"Is that where she defeated You-Know-Who?" James asked looking up at Dumbledore, who nodded at his ex pupil.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **

"Couldn't you? We all know how much she hates it. It's a constant reminder of how she lost her parents" Lupin said

"I'm afraid I can't Mr Lupin" Dumbledore said solemnly

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. **

"Really?" The twins asked smirking up at the headmaster who's eyes were twinkling wildly and nodded.

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." **

**Dumbledore took Harrietin his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I - could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harriet and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. **

Snuffles and Sirius looked mildly offended at that statement

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" **

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harriet off ter live with Muggles -" **

Lily and James smiled sadly up at the giant. "It's okay Hagrid, you don't have to be upset over our deaths, I bet we went down fighting "

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harriet gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harriet's blankets, **

"You left my daughter on the doorstep!" Lily growled glaring up at Dumbledore who couldn't look the fiery redhead in the eye

**and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **

"Bloody hell! I didn't think it was possible. That twinkle is always there" Lucius gaped

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." **

** Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

"attractive" Harry said walking back into the room. "You will be pulling all the guys like that Minnie" everyone looked at the obviously still upset girl, her face was pale and blank. Her emerald green eyes stood out more with being rimmed red. Hermione walked up to embrace her friend only to be shrugged off.

"Are you okay Haz?" She whispered, the girl in question nodded and sat down on the floor avoiding touching all people.

" I'm fine. Always am. Always will be. Don't have to be worried about me. Little old Harriet Potter, the golden girl, the girl who lived. I can look after myself" Harry said blankly looking at her friend

Umbridge looked at the girl with disdain "attention seeking as usual Miss Potter?" Only to be looked at blankly by the raven haired beauty.. After a while Umbridge became uncomfortable and looked away.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. **

**"Good luck, Harriet," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. **

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harriet Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley... She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harriet Potter - the girl who lived!" **

The hall was silent. Whispers erupted in the room. 'Harriet Potter lived with horrid muggles' was the main topic of conversation. People glanced at the girl who was sitting quietly staring blankly at the wall. Tom silently observed the quite girl who was avoiding glances her way. What a curious girl.

"Should we move on to the next chapter?" Dumbledore asked, the hall eagerly nodded wanting to know more about Harry's home life. "Okay who will read next."

"I will Albus" Minerva said levitating the book towards her. "The Vanishing Glass…"

* * *

**Tell me what you think. READ AND REVIEW!**

**GoldenHairedProngslet**

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

CHAPTER TWO PART ONE:

_Previously…._

_"I will Albus" Minerva said levitating the book towards her. "The Vanishing Glass…"_

* * *

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. **

"Well how fun…." Oliver snorted

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets**

"why would they dress up a beach ball?" Colin Creavy asked confused looking towards Harry who looked at him and shrugged. Even though she knew what the picture was.

**\- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby**,

The hall burst into laughter. "Oh I feel sorry for that child" Molly giggled

**and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too. **

"Maybe we collected her?" Sirius asked confused looking towards his friends who shrugged but looked hopeful

**Yet Harriet Potter was still there,**

"Maybe not"Peter said looking a little put out

**asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. **

**"Up! Get up! Now!" **

"that's not how you wake a child!" Molly snapped, Harry glared at the plump woman

**Harriet woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again. **

**"Up!" she screeched, _before whispering through the door "Harriet dear wake up before Vernon comes"_**

"Why what would Vernon do?" James asked confused looking towards his daughter

"He would get me up" Harry said blankly

**Harriet heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back, _wincing slightly as she knocked her sore ribs._**

"Why are your ribs sore Harry?" Angela asked her friend.

"I was doing some chores and I fell over, bruising my side" Harry told them, putting off the truth until necessary.

**She tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.**

"That's because it wasn't a dream pup" Sirius grinned

"I didn't know that then" she replied

**Her aunt was back outside the door. **

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded. **

"what a horrid person" Molly sniffed. Harry glared and hissed "don't you dare talk about Aunt Tuney like that" shocking the hall

"Nearly," said Harriet.

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." **

"they made you cook?" Katie gasped. Looking at her teammate in shock.

"I enjoyed it, so I offered" Harry told them

** Harriet groaned. **

**"What did you say?" her aunt snapped through the door. "Nothing, nothing..." **

**Dudley's birthday - how could she have forgotten? Harriet got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.**

"Why would their be spiders in your room? Tuney is a neat freak she wouldn't let that happen"

Harry was getting tired of the questions and decided to ignore them

**Harriet was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,**

"What's that got to do with anything?" Draco asked confused getting a bad feeling

**and that was where she slept.**

The hall was deadly silent before everyone started screaming and yelling.

"Why would she be sleeping in a cupboard Dumbledore!" Minerva snapped

"Why wasn't anyone checking on her!" Lily glared her face turning the same colour as her hair. It took 10 minutes for everyone to calm down. Tom was shocked that a little girl was treated like a house elf and she was still defending the woman she called family. He noticed that since she came back into the room she had been keeping to herself. He knew something was wrong and he hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was.

**When she was dressed she went down the hall,_ finding a small package outside her cupboard door. Aunt Tuney must of left it there to give to Dudley, Harriet let a small smile grace her face before_ making her way into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"why would he need a second television?" Hermione asked

"Because what Dudley wants Dudley gets" Harry replied

"What's a television?" Draco asked, Hermione sighed and turned towards him " I will write a list of the muggle thing you don't under stand and when we finished the book we will go through them." Draco nodded in thanks

"That's a good idea Miss Granger, well done" the muggle studies teacher nodded toward Hermione

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"Let me guess…. It's you?" Tom sighed. Hating the fact that this girl was growing up in the same kind of environment as he did himself. He was confused as to why he was feeling sorry for a girl that destroys him in the future but he didn't want her to be hurt.

"It better not be!" James growled

**Dudley's favourite punching bag was Harriet, but he couldn't often catch her. Harry didn't look it, but she was very fast. **

The tension in the hall was getting too much and they hadn't heard the worst of it yet. Harry was wondering how they would react when her uncle would probably come into the story.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harriet had always been small and skinny for her age.**

"Don't worry about it cub. Your mum and dad were tiny when they were that age" Lupin told her making her look up at him with a small smile even though it didn't reach her eyes.

**She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was. **

"They made you wear boys hand me downs?" Lily whispered calmly making the marauders flinch.

"Aunt Tuney convinced Uncle Vernon to get me some clothes for when we go out. I only wore Dudley's clothes around the house." Harry lied. She always wore Dudley's clothes, she didn't want to ruin her nice clothes

**Harriet had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. She wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched her on the nose. **

"I would punch him on the nose to make him know what it feels like" George growled, Fred nodding in agreement a scowl set on his face.

Umbridge was getting nervous, these books were supposed to get everyone to see Potter for her lies not make them feel sorry for her.

**The only thing Harriet liked about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **

"You liked that?" Ron asked shocked

"I didn't know what it meant then. Plus it was something that Dudley couldn't take away from me" he was told

**She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it. _Uncle Vernon walked in to the room and sat at the table. Petunia looked down at Harriet sadly before snapping._**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions." Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. **

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harriet was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. _Harriet flinched and nodded quickly_**

"Why would you flinch Miss Potter" Professor Snape asked raising his eyebrow slowly

"I don't like loud unexpected noises" she replied

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harriet needed a haircut. Harriet must have had more haircuts than the rest of the girls in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way - all over the place**.

"So you have Lily's length and James style" Sirius chuckled

**Harriet was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon**.

"So he looked like a tub of lard?" Hermione questioned making Harry smile slightly.

"What a beautiful tub of lard he was as well, isn't that right George?" Fred said clutching his heart dramatically

"Indeed he was, my dear brother, the best tub of lard there is ever to exist" George said whiling away an imaginary tear. Harry let a little giggle escape her lips

**He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. **

"Attractive" Tom snorted

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel – Harriet often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

The hall erupted into laughter at Harry's statement.

"Haz thats hilarious, why don't you say shit like that when you're with us?" Fred laughed, Harry shrugged

**Harriet put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. **

"What could possibly be wrong now?" Daphne snapped getting rather annoyed with the family

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." **

"Oh what a shame! Even Lucy here doesn't have that many! And he's a spoiled git!" Sirius said dramatically pointing at Lucius, who playfully glared in reply.

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." **

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. **

"that's disgusting, I would tell him to shove it and be thankful for what he's got!" Bella snapped

**Harriet, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. **

"Be careful you don't choke sweetie" Lily told her daughter. Molly who was about to say the same thing looked a little lost

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right'' **

"that's not how you defuse the situation" Alice glared at the book

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..." **

"sweet merlin the boy can't even count! That's simple maths" Lucius groaned

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. **

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." **

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. **

"someone get me a gun. I can't read this anymore" Angela said seriously, Katie rolled her eyes and punched her friends shoulder

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harriet and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

"Don't even ask Malfoy I'm writing them down now" hermione cut Draco off before he could ask.

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. **

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her." She jerked her head in Harriet's direction. **

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harriet's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harriet was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harriet hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. **

"Harriet don't be disrespectful! That woman takes time out of her day to look after you!" Molly snapped, Harry looked like she'd been slapped around the face, her eyes started to water but she nodded and looked down. Her movements were robotic and her face was blank. Everyone looked at Molly shocked, even Molly looked shocked at what she had said.

"What the fuck Mum!" Charlie said angrily, he moved to sit over by Harry but she shrugged him off and moved to sit on her own at the end of the hall away from everyone.

"Why would you say that Mrs Weasley?" Katie asked "Harry is one of the most respectful girls ever"

"Just so you know we are her parents, as in Lily and myself. Not you. You have no right to say something like that to our child" James said dangerously

"like you've done such a fantastic job! You haven't even been there for her when she need you! I have! Where were you?" Molly snapped back. Most of the hall gasped. Harry's head snapped up, she calmly walked up to the plump woman.

"Their dead. And so are you, to me at least" she said blankly before walking out once again.

"As my daughter said we died! Thanks for the reminder Weasley but here's the thing. We died to protect her from harm so she wouldn't have to grow up in a place like us! It may not have happened yet but I can sure as hell justify my future actions. If you ever say a word against my child again with out there being a true purpose I will make sure that your time during this reading is hell!" Lily growled before sitting down by James

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harriet as though she'd planned this. Harriet knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded herself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

"I don't blame her thoughts there" Sirius shivered at the thought of cats.

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. "Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl." **

"It's a two way street" Hermione giggled thinking about what Harry did in third year.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harriet like this, as though she wasn't there - or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

Tom shook his head in disgust and stood. "I need a piss and then I'm going to get something to eat" he told them before walking out.

" oh I didn't realise it was that time already!" Dumbledore said looking at the time "it seems Mr Riddle was right, time for lunch. We shall carry on after.

…..

Tom walked in to the bathroom looking around. He stopped when he heard soft cries and whimpers, he walked towards her crouching beside her careful not to touch her.

"The abused you didn't they." He whispered

"How?" She asked still not looking towards him.

"I recognise the signs. Not letting people touch you unless you make the first move. Staying to yourself. Avoiding the questions that you don't feel comfortable with. I went through it as well Potter." She turned to look at him his eyes widened slightly.

"Why have you come to me. You know what I do to you in your future."

"You never asked for this Potter, any of it. Sure I was pissed but I looked at you and saw me, we're not so different. When I realised what those muggles did to you and I got angry. I don't know why, I just did. I want to protect you. You intrigue me"

"Aunt Tuney never did anything. I swear. She was punished if Uncle Vernon saw she was being nice to me." Harry sobbed "Everything is my fault"

"I'm sure it's not"

"It is! Even Mrs Weasley thinks bad of me! I'm a good for nothing Freak!" Toms eyes widened. Harry broke down sobbing again. This time Tom held her while she cried, she didn't push him away. She needed the comfort. Even if it was from the wizard that killed her parents.

"your not a freak" Tom said simply

"Please don't leave, you understand. I don't think I could go out there when they haven't even heard the worse of it yet" Harry begged "I know you hate me and I should you but I don't want to be alone. My aunt isn't here so I can't go to her for comfort…. Merlin what am I even saying? Never mind." She looked down. Tom took her chin gently making her look at him.

" I won't leave you. Don't worry" he gave her a small smile and she gave him a quick hug. And murmured thank you into his chest "do you want to get something to eat? Are you hungry?" Harry nodded and Tom helped her up.

"I just need to clear my face" she told him turning to the mirror casting a quick facial cleansing charm and turned back to Tom, he looked her up and down. Her face was no longer red and blotchy and her eyes weren't as red but her expression and posture could tell you what she was feeling. Tom held the doors open for her as she walked out to face the truth. They walked silently beside each other. When they got to the Gryffindor table Harry stopped, uncertainty looking at Tom. He saw her expression and and took a seat at the red and gold table. She sighed in relief and sat down beside him, everyone was watching the two with wide eyes.

"What would you like Harry?" Tom asked pointing towards the food, she glanced at the food and mumbled "Jam sandwich and water please"

"Is that all?" Tom asked placing the food in front of her, she nodded and nibbled on the corner.

"H-harry? You do know who this is right?" Ginny stuttered, Tom looked at her curiously before turning back to the food, filling his plate.

"Of course" Harry muttered sipping her water. Tom started eating his chicken wing looking at the two girls. Ginny flinched slightly while Harry just stared blankly at the table.

"I'm done" she whispered to Tom who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure? You've only eaten half of half a sandwich" she looked up at him "I'm done" she repeated, Tom sighed and nodded.

"Nonsense girl!" Molly snapped making Harriet flinch, filling her plate "you're a growing girl. You need your food!" Harry looked down and nodded shakily taking a small piece of toast just as she was going to take a bite A hand stopped her. She looked up and saw Tom glaring at Molly.

"Excuse me. But if she says she is done then let her be. Don't force food down her throat." He snapped "I'm pretty sure you are the last person at the moment she wants to look after her"

"How are you any better?" Molly snapped.

"I'm probably not but at least I went to check on her after YOU verbally abused her parents. Where were you?" Tom replied blankly while Molly stuttered for an answer. "thought so"

"Shall we start the reading again?" Dumbledore asked trying to defuse the tension, the hall murmured yes

* * *

**Thanks for reading parts one of chapter two, tell me what you think.**

**R&amp;R**

**GOLDENHAIREDPRONGSLET**

**xXx**


End file.
